1. Field
The present disclosure relates to meta projectors and electronic apparatuses including one or more meta projectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sensors such as iris sensors or depth sensors are used in mobile and wearable devices. In addition, there has been a continuing trend of reducing the sizes and power consumption of sensors used in applications such as tablet personal computers, drones, or Internet of Things (IoT).
Existing sensors use micro-optical techniques according to their functions and include illumination components configured to be used for applications such as projectors or scanners. Therefore, many light sources and optical components are required, and the volume occupied by such optical components is a factor affecting design precision and manufacturing conditions.